The Importance of Yelling Loudly
by nightassassin480
Summary: "Though when her eyes made contact with the bar area, her grin disappeared and was replaced with a look of shock. She watched, unable to move as Brewster held her brother against the back wall, their lips pressed together in a heated looking kiss." Brewster/Blathers. I think we all know that I don't own Animal Crossing.


**Written for my all time favorite Animal Crossing ship, Brewster and Blathers. This takes place in City Folk I suppose and in this they are all people- not animals. Read on and enjoy, my peeps!**

Celeste jogged down the museum stairs excitedly, wanting to tell her brother about the new constellation she had discovered. She knew that her brother would listen to her and at least be able to understand what she was rambling on about, unlike everyone else in the small town that would just nod and occasionally agree with her without knowing exactly what she was talking about. Besides, he kind of owed it to her- with how many times she sat through his long-winded talks about fish and dinosaurs.

She rounded the corner and, expecting him to be standing there still half asleep, she smiled brightly and asked "Brother, guess what?" But the question was not answered, mostly due to the lack of Blathers being there to reply. Celeste froze, blinking a few times. _That was odd; he's usually still down here at this time. _She thought to herself as she adjusted her large glasses. It was the middle of winter so it was starting to get dark quicker, but it was only 8 pm and her brother normally was still digging the crust out of his eyes at this time from sleeping all day. With a small 'humph' she started to wander around the empty museum, poking her head into the separate rooms, giving an experimental call of her older brother's name, and then moving on to the next room when she received no answer.

A few minutes later she found herself standing back in the middle of the main room, hands on her hips and a concerned expression on her face. Blathers rarely left the building that they called home- if ever, so it was a little worrying when he couldn't be found there. With a deep breath she forced her thoughts to calm and mentally checked off rooms until she realized that she hadn't been to the coffee house on the floor below the main room. He was probably down there, and if not then Brewster would probably be able to tell her were Blathers had run off to. Her bright smile returning, she spun on one heel to face the other set of stairs and quickly walked towards it. Celeste was down the steps faster than she expected and she walked into the small café like room, turning towards the bar expectantly.

Though when her eyes made contact with the bar area, her grin disappeared and was replaced with a look of shock. She watched, unable to move as Brewster held her brother against the back wall, their lips pressed together in a heated looking kiss. She stood there, gaping like a fish as they continued, not noticing that they now had a rather involuntary audience. Her brain had completely shut down on her, all the mental power she once had now trying to convince her that no, that was _not_ her brother heavily making-out with another man and he _certainly_ wasn't groaning like he wanted to be heard and that he was in _no way_ grinding his hips desperately against Brewster's, who was happily returning the motion.

Celeste stared in horror as Brewster pulled his mouth away from Blathers', before licking across his lips and then moving down to his neck. Blathers stood there, whimpering softly as the other sucked up and down his neck, the coffee brewer making vulgar slurping sounds as the he did so. Blathers sighed loudly, his eyes sliding open in an expression of bliss. His eyes came into focus and he blinked once before going instantly pale- the blush he had moments ago disappearing as his clouded eyes met his sister's. "Celeste!" He cried, shoving Brewster away from him. The other stared at Blathers for a moment with a slightly confused look on his face before turning around to see the young girl watching them.

She looked from her flustered brother to her co-worker, the look of pure horror never leaving her face even as she glanced over his blank one. He coughed once awkwardly, sliding his wire rim glasses back up to the bridge of his nose and trying to stand in a way that hid the large tent in his pants. Blathers looked from his sister to his lover, then back down to his sister. "T-this isn't what it looks like!" He said to her, his voice cracking and blood rushing back up to his face- but instead of it being from being turned on it was from complete embarrassment.

After a long pause an uncomfortable smile spread over Celeste's face. "Yeah," She said nervously, removing her glasses from her face. "I-I'm sure I was just seeing things. I haven't cleaned my glasses in a while, heheh." She could feel her face heating up as she pulled her cleaning cloth out of her dress pocket, wiping the lenses of her glasses before putting them back on.

"Yes, that's probably it." Blathers said, nervously glancing back to Brewster who had found a very interesting wood stain on the floor. "You should, um, clean them more often you know. It might keep you from… seeing things, eh wot."

With a nod, she began moving backwards towards the staircase that led back up to the main floor of the museum. "I will remember that brother. I think I'm just going to go up to my room and-ah… count the stars." She gave one final nod and turned, running up the stairs and not stopping till she had firmly closed the door to her bedroom. The pair still left in the café stood uneasily, Blathers slapping his hands to his face and mumbling out an "Oh my god…" and Brewster looking back up from the floor. "That could have gone so much better." He said, moving his hands up from his face to tangle them in his hair.

"Could have been a lot worse." The other said with his usual monotone voice. Blathers looked to Brewster, who shrugged slightly. He sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"I guess." He mumbled, glancing down at his own crotch, noting the loss of his own erection with a small frown. "That was a complete waste of time and effort."

Brewster moved towards him, leaning his shoulder against the wall and facing his humiliated boyfriend. "Not necessarily." He whispered against his ear, reaching over and gripping him in his hand. Blathers gasped, arching up before Brewster covered his mouth with his own, roughly massaging the curator through his pants.

Celeste sat in front of her telescope, moving from side to side to look at all the different stars and comets and far off planets. Although she was looking diligently, she wasn't quite in it like she usually was- probably because she had had the closest thing to a heart attack about five minutes earlier. She tried not to think about that though- to just try and convince herself that the faint smudges on her glasses caused her to somehow hallucinate all that had just occurred. With a sigh she shook her head and continued to stargaze. _Next time_, she thought to herself, _I'll make sure to yell a little louder when I'm looking for them._

**So… have I completely screwed up Animal Crossing for you yet, lol? **

**Anyway, I might do something a little more 'in depth' with the whole Brewster/Blathers thing later on in life. I hope you liked it and all and review are appreciated. I will see you all later, goodbye!**


End file.
